familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of counties in Indiana
The U.S. state of Indiana has 92 counties. Each county serves as the local level of government within its borders. Although Indiana was organized into the United States since the Northwest Ordinance in 1787, its land was not always available for settlement. Eventually, land was purchased from Native Americans by treaties and Indian removals. The oldest counties are generally in the south near the Ohio River, whereas newer ones were in the north in territory acquired later. The oldest and newest counties in Indiana are Knox County, created in 1790, and Newton County, created in 1859. As of the 2000 United States Census, the population of Indiana was 6,045,485, the average population of Indiana's 92 counties is 65,712, with Marion County as the most populous (903,393), and Ohio County (5,623) the least. 54 counties have 30,000 or more people; 16 counties have populations exceeding 100,000, five of which exceed 250,000; and only five counties have fewer than 10,000 people. The average land area is . The largest county is Allen (657 sq. mi., 1,702 km²) and the smallest is Ohio (87 sq. mi., 225 km²). According to the Constitution of Indiana, no county may be created of less than , nor may any county smaller than this be further reduced in size. County government in Indiana consists of two bodies, the county council and the commissioners. Government of Indiana#County government Many Indiana counties are named for United States Founding Fathers and personalities of the American Revolutionary War, the War of 1812 and Battle of Tippecanoe; early leaders of Indiana Territory and Indiana, as well as surrounding states like Michigan and Kentucky; plus Native American tribes and geographical features. The Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) code, which is used by the United States government to uniquely identify states and counties, is provided with each entry. Indiana's code is 18, which when combined with any county code would be written as 18XXX. The FIPS code for each county links to census data for that county. List of counties | region_seat_title = County seat | region_seat_width = | region_seat_ref = | data2_title = Established | data2_width = | data2_ref = | data3_title = Origin | data3_width = | data3_ref = | data4_title = Etymology | data4_width = | data4_ref = | data4_unsortable = yes | population_ref = | area_ref = }} |Data3=Adams New Purchase |Data4=U.S. President John Quincy Adams |Population=33625|Area=339 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Delaware New Purchase |Data4=Col. John Allen, Kentucky state senatorFought in the Battle of Tippecanoe|Population=355329|Area=657 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Jackson County and Delaware New Purchases |Data4=Lt. Col. Joseph Bartholomew, a hero of the Battle of Tippecanoe|Population=71435|Area=407 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Jasper County |Data4=Thomas H. Benton, U.S. Senator from Missouri|Population=8854|Area=406 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Jay County |Data4=Judge Isaac Blackford, Speaker of the Indiana House of Representatives and Chief Justice of the Indiana Supreme Court |Population=14048|Area=165 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Adams and Wabash New Purchases |Data4=Frontiersman Daniel Boone |Population=56640|Area=423 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Bartholomew County Jackson County Monroe County |Data4=General Jacob Brown, hero of the War of 1812|Population=14957|Area=312 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Adams and Wabash New Purchases|Data4=Charles Carroll, signer of the Declaration of Independence |Population=20165|Area=372 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Non-county Area |Data4=Gen. Lewis Cass, Governor of Michigan Territory and U.S. Secretary of State |Population=40930|Area=413 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Knox County |Data4=General George Rogers Clark, American Revolutionary War hero |Population=96472|Area=375 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Owen County Putnam County Sullivan County Vigo County |Data4=U.S. Speaker of the House Henry Clay |Population=26556|Area=358 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Adams and Wabash New Purchases |Data4=DeWitt Clinton, Governor of New York |Population=33866|Area=405 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Orange County Harrison County Perry County |Data4=Col. William Crawford, surveyor of the Midwest and hero of the Indian Wars|Population=10743|Area=306 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Knox County |Data4=Col. Joseph H. Daviess, hero of the Battle of Tippecanoe |Population=30820|Area=431 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Clark County, IN; Hamilton County, OH |Data4=U.S. Secretary of War Henry Dearborn |Population=50,047|Area=305 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Delaware New Purchase |Data4=Commodore Stephen Decatur, hero of the War of 1812 |Population=24555|Area=373 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Non-county Area |Data4=Johann de Kalb, German noble who trained colonial soldiers for the American Revolutionary War|Population=40285|Area=363 |Size=70px}} Delaware County was originally formed on January 1, 1820, but for lack of population it was dissolved shortly thereafter. (Funk, p. 192) |Data3=Delaware New Purchase |Data4=Delaware Native American people |Population=118769|Area=393 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Perry County Pike County |Data4=Toussaint Dubois, hero of the Battle of Tippecanoe |Population=39674|Area=430 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Non-county Area |Data4=Disputed, but possibly the Elkhart Native American people |Population=182791|Area=464 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Franklin Wayne County and Non-county Area |Data4=Marquis de la Fayette, French noble who trained colonial soldiers in the American Revolutionary War |Population=25588|Area=215 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Clark and Harrison Counties |Data4=Col. Either John Floyd, a War of 1812 hero and Governor of Virginia, or early settler and state legislator Davis Floyd |Population=78823|Area=148 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Montgomery County and Wabash New Purchase |Data4=Major James Fontaine, a hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=17954|Area=396 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Clark County Dearborn County Knox County |Data4=Writer, orator, scholar, and founding father Benjamin Franklin |Population=22151|Area=386 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Non-county Area |Data4=Robert Fulton, inventor of the steamboat |Population=20511|Area=368 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Knox County |Data4=John Gibson, secretary of the Indiana Territory |Population=33503|Area=526 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Madison County, Adams New Purchase and un-organized |Data4=Captains Samuel and Moses Grant, former American soldiers and early settlers |Population=70061|Area=414 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Sullivan County Non-county Area |Data4=Gen. Nathanael Greene, hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=32157|Area=522 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Delaware New Purchase |Data4=Alexander Hamilton, first Secretary of the Treasury and founding father |Population=274569|Area=388 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Madison County |Data4=John Hancock, first signer of the Declaration of Independence|Population=70002|Area=306 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Clark and Knox County |Data4=William Henry Harrison, governor of Indiana Territory and U.S. President |Population=34325|Area=485 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Delaware and Wabash New Purchase |Data4=Governor of Indiana William Hendricks |Population=145488|Area=408 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Delaware New Purchase |Data4=Patrick Henry, attorney, orator, and founding father |Population=48508|Area=393 |Size=70px}} Originally named Richardville County for Chief Richardville, but renamed in 1872 (Funk, p. 193) |Data3=Formed from un-organized|Data4=Gen. Tilghman Howard, a U.S. Representative from Indiana |Population=84964|Area=293 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Adams New Purchase and un-organized |Data4=Samuel Huntington, signer the Declaration of Independence |Population=38075|Area=383 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Clark, Jefferson and Washington |Data4=U.S. President Andrew Jackson |Population=41335|Area=509 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Wabash New Purchase |Data4=Sgt. William Jasper, hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=30043|Area=560 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Adams New Purchase |Data4=John Jay, first Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court |Population=21806|Area=384 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Clark, Dearborn and Knox County |Data4=U.S. President Thomas Jefferson |Population=31705|Area=361 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Jackson and Jefferson Counties |Data4=Jonathan Jennings, the first Governor of Indiana |Population=27554|Area=377 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Delaware New Purchase |Data4=John Johnson, first Chief Justice of the Indiana Supreme Court |Population=139654|Area=320 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Original County |Data4=U.S. Secretary of War Henry Knox |Population=39256|Area=516 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from un-organized |Data4=Tadeusz Kościuszko, Polish-born hero of the American Revolutionary War and leader of a Polish nationalistic revolt against Russia|Population=74057|Area=538 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from un-organized |Data4=The ancestral estate of the Marquis de la Fayette, the French-born hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=34909|Area=387 |Size=70px |Map=Map of Indiana highlighting LaGrange County.svg}} |Data3=Formed from Newton and Porter Counties |Data4=Its location on Lake Michigan |Population=496004|Area=380 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from St. Joseph and un-organized |Data4=Means the door in French, which refers to the city of LaPorte |Population=111467|Area=613 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Orange |Data4=Capt. James Lawrence, hero of the War of 1812 |Population=45922|Area=449 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Delaware New Purchase |Data4=U.S. President James Madison |Population=133358|Area=452 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Delaware New Purchase |Data4=Gen. Francis Marion, American Revolutionary War hero |Population=903393|Area=396 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from St. Joseph County |Data4=U.S. Chief Justice John Marshall |Population=45128|Area=444 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Daviess and Dubois Counties |Data4=Major John T. Martin, hero of the War of 1812 |Population=10369|Area=336 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Cass County and un-organized |Data4=Miami Native American people |Population=36082|Area=376 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Orange County |Data4=U.S. President James Monroe |Population=137974|Area=394 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Wabash New Purchase |Data4=Gen. Richard Montgomery, hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=37629|Area=505 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Delaware and Wabash New Purchase |Data4=Gen. Daniel Morgan, hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=68894|Area=406 |Size=70px}} Originally organized February 7, 1835 but merged with Jasper County in 1839 and recreated later. (Funk, p. 193) |Data3=Formed from Jasper County |Data4=Sgt. John Newton, hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=14566|Area=402 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from un-organized |Data4=U.S. Senator James Noble or Governor of Indiana Noah Noble, brothers|Population=46275|Area=411 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Dearborn County |Data4=The Ohio River |Population=6128|Area=87 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Gibson, Knox and Washington |Data4=Orange County, North Carolina, in turn named for the Dutch Protestant House of Orange |Population=19306|Area=400 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Daviess and Sullivan County |Data4=Abraham Owen, hero of the Battle of Tippecanoe |Population=21786|Area=385 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Vigo County |Data4=Benjamin Parke, a delegate of Indiana Territory to the U.S. Congress|Population=17241|Area=445 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Gibson and Warrick Counties |Data4=Commodore Oliver Hazard Perry, hero of the War of 1812 |Population=18899|Area=381 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Gibson and Perry County |Data4=Zebulon M. Pike, explorer of the American West |Population=12837|Area=336 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from un-organized |Data4=Capt. David Porter, hero of the War of 1812 |Population=146798|Area=418 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Warrick County |Data4=Thomas Posey, governor of Indiana Territory |Population=27061|Area=408 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from un-organized |Data4=Kazimierz Pułaski, Polish-born noble who led the colonial cavalry in the American Revolutionary War |Population=13755|Area=434 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Owen County and Wabash New Purchase |Data4=Gen. Israel Putnam, hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=36019|Area=480 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Wayne County |Data4=Randolph County, North Carolina, which is itself named for first President of the Continental Congress Peyton Randolph |Population=27401|Area=453 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Dearborn and Jefferson County |Data4=Gen. Eleazer Wheelock Ripley, hero of the War of 1812 |Population=26523|Area=446 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Delaware New Purchase |Data4=Dr. Benjamin Rush, signer the Declaration of Independence |Population=18261|Area=408|Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from un-organized |Data4=St. Joseph River, which flows through it toward Lake Michigan |Population=266931|Area=457 |Size=70px |Map=Map of Indiana highlighting Saint Joseph County.svg}} |Data3=Formed from Clark, Jefferson, Jennings and Washington Counties |Data4=Charles Scott, Governor of Kentucky |Population=22960|Area=190 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Delaware New Purchase |Data4=Gen. Isaac Shelby, Governor of Kentucky |Population=44436|Area=413 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Perry and Warrick Counties |Data4=Capt. Spier Spencer, hero of the Battle of Tippecanoe |Population=20391|Area=399 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from St. Joseph County and un-organized |Data4=Gen. John Stark, hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=23556|Area=309 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from un-organized |Data4=Baron Frederick von Steuben, Prussian-born noble who trained colonial soldiers during the American Revolutionary War |Population=33214|Area=309 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Knox |Data4=General Daniel Sullivan, American Revolutionary War hero |Population=21751|Area=447 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Dearborn and Jefferson County |Data4=The home country of many of the early settlers, Switzerland |Population=10613|Area=221 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Wabash New Purchase and un-organized |Data4=The Tippecanoe River and the Battle of Tippecanoe |Population=172780|Area=500 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Adams New Purchase and un-organized |Data4=John Tipton, U.S. Senator |Population=16577|Area=260 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Parts of Fayette, Franklin and Wayne counties |Data4=Named because it united sections of three adjacent counties into one new entity |Population=7516|Area=162 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Gibson, Posey, and Warrick Counties |Data4=Henry Vanderburgh, a judge for Indiana Territory |Population=188922|Area=235 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Parke County and Wasbash New Purchase |Data4=The Vermillion River |Population=16788|Area=257 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Sullivan County |Data4=Francis Vigo, Italian-born colonial spy during the American Revolutionary War |Population=105848|Area=403 |Size=70px}} Originally formed January 20, 1820 but soon dissolved for lack of population. (Funk, p. 194) |Data3=Formed from Adams New Purchase and un-organized |Data4=The Wabash River |Population=34960|Area=413 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Wabash New Purchase and un-organized|Data4=Dr. Joseph Warren, American Revolutionary War hero |Population=8508|Area=365 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Gibson and Knox Counties |Data4=Capt. Jacob Warrick, hero of the Battle of Tippecanoe |Population=60010|Area=384 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Clark, Harrison and Knox Counties |Data4=U.S. President George Washington |Population=27223|Area=514 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Clark, Dearborn and Knox |Data4=Gen. "Mad" Anthony Wayne, hero of the American Revolutionary War |Population=71097|Area=404 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Adams New Purchase |Data4=Capt. William A. Wells, Native American who became a hero in the War of 1812 |Population=27600|Area=370 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from Wabash New Purchase and un-organized |Data4=Capt. Isaac White, hero of the Battle of Tippecanoe |Population=25267|Area=505 |Size=70px}} |Data3=Formed from un-organized |Data4=Col. William Whitley, hero of the Battle of Tippecanoe |Population=30707|Area=336 |Size=70px}} |} See also * List of cities in Indiana * List of Indiana townships References ;Sources * External links * Association of Indiana Counties * Census 2000 Gazetteer * National Association of Counties Indiana Indiana Counties Category:Counties of Indiana